


Йога для среднего уровня: диск 3

by Heidel



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джолин и Дженсен занимаются йогой по видеоуроку, а кое-кто считает, что это зрелищный спорт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Йога для среднего уровня: диск 3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intermediate Yoga Workout: Disc 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495811) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

— Выдох… и медленно опускаемся в позу _чатуранга_ …

Джолин и Дженсен плавно опускаются вниз и удерживаются на согнутых под прямым углом локтях, напрягая бицепсы, и держат тело ровно.

— А затем на вдохе встаем в позу _собаки мордой вверх_ …

Джейк поднимает голову и смотрит на двух мужчин, сидящих на диване.

— Вы оба больные, — говорит он, глядя на них.

— Не обращай на них внимания, малыш, — говорит Джолин, откидывая голову назад, и её шея продолжает изящную линию спины.

— А затем возвращаемся в позу _собаки мордой вниз_...

Джолин и Дженсен поднимаются, держа спины прямо, и приподнимают бедра, упираясь ладонями в пол.

Кугар приподнимает бровь, и Пуч протягивает ему попкорн.


End file.
